


RichJake Beauty and the Beast AU

by Onceuponymous



Series: You Don't Remember the Prince, Do You [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Not Fic, sorry girls I know you deserve attention, the girls are here too but since they don't get major roles I'm not putting this in their tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponymous/pseuds/Onceuponymous
Summary: Prince Rich really shouldn't have made a deal with the forest fairy known as The SquipAn outline for a Beauty and the Beast AU that I will write in full one day





	1. Loose plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusninja23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusninja23/gifts).



> This was [ icarusninja23's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusninja23/pseuds/icarusninja23) idea first!

Prince Rich left (along with his attendant, Jeremy) for the Enchanted Forest in order to ask a favor of the fairy that lives there

The fairy promised it could make Rich strong, powerful, commanding -- everything he wasn’t.  It also promised things to Jeremy: a feeling of control, to not feel like the anxious mess he saw himself as.  The two agreed, and gave the fairy gold for the spells.

As you may have guessed, this fairy is the Squip and therefore is a dick.  (His motives are inspired by the wish-granting fish in _Hereville: How Mirka Caught a Fish_.  He thinks no one should be able to just wish their problems away, and so "punishes" those who take him up on his offer.  Also he's just a jerk.)

Rich was transformed into a beast, and when he fled to an abandoned castle, Jeremy followed. 

The minute Jeremy stepped inside the castle’s walls, his own spell was activated and he became a Spirit of the Air.  As such, he had control over the castle and all of its furnishings, but was also invisible and intangible except as a gust of wind.

~~how’s that transuniversal karma for the optic nerve blocking treating you, Jeremy.  now _you_ can't be seen~~

Two years pass

Over in the city, Jake is very popular in town and has had a few marriage proposals (especially from one Chloe Valentine).  As far as anyone knows, he’s the son of wealthy merchants.

Actually, his parents are pirates.  They set him up with a nice house at the edge of town and left.  
Jake hired a maid to make the place less lonely.  Michael’s a bit of an outcast, but he applied for the job and basically became Jake’s best friend and roommate rather than servant.

Jake’s also friends with village girls Brooke and Jenna.

A traveling actors’ troupe comes in and puts on a play about the enchanted forest and the monster that lives there.  Jake tries to do the fantasy equivalent of getting one of the actor’s (Christine’s) number, but Chloe interrupts with another marriage proposal

Michael has dreams of making it big as a musician.  He leaves for an exposition, saying he’ll take a shortcut through the woods.  When he doesn’t come back for days, Jake gets worried and goes after him

Michael had decided to stop at this spooky house for the night, but when he went in the door locked behind him.  This actually isn’t Rich or Jeremy’s fault — the castle was cursed to not let anyone out.

Rich basically yelled and had Michael taken to the dungeon.  (Jeremy talked and, while creeping him out a bit, kept him company.)  
Jake enters and yells for Michael.  Jeremy shows up first and explains that this place is hella cursed.  Even though he can’t help them leave, he can guide Jake to Michael.

Rich meets them when Jeremy’s unlocking the door to Michael’s room.  

I’ve got a design for Beast!Rich, I’ll dump it here later.

So a bad first impression is made, Rich says something to the effect of “You can’t leave!  No one can!”, but Jake and Michael do get rooms that aren’t prison cells

Over time, Jeremy explains what he knows about the curse a little better, though not being allowed to _actually_ talk directly about it makes that difficult.  Neither of them can even say Rich's real name, since that would give away that he's the prince who went missing.  (Not like the royal family has put much effort into finding him...)  Michael actually knows some magic!  (Like, a few DnD bard spells) (I have never played DnD).  He tries to figure out how the curse works and if there's a way for them all to go free, while Jeremy just tries to convince the two "guests" that it's not that bad here.

Jake checks out the forbidden section of the castle, pisses off Rich, tries to escape, somehow gets off the castle grounds (jumps out a window?  He's gonna mess up his legs if he does that).  Gets attacked by a mountain lion.  Rich comes to the rescue.  They bond.

A lot of bonding scenes that I don't have any muse for please help me.  Maybe I'll just rewatch the Disney movie and steal from that.  There's a dance.

Oh boy, a helpful fairy has appeared to Jake and Michael, saying they are now free to go!  (Squip voice: No true love is breaking  _my_ curse!)  

Neither of them want to abandon their friends, but also, they miss their home and friends and know they might not get another chance to be free.  They talk it out with Rich and Jeremy, and Rich says, "Go."  Then mopes a whole bunch.  Rich confides to Jeremy that Jake deserves way better than him.

Jake and Michael go home.  Jake wonders why he wanted to go back here so badly, misses Jeremy and Rich.  Brooke says she was really worried about them, and with Jenna's help spreads the word that they've returned

A day or two later, Christine bursts into their house and says help, the troupe's acting really weird!  They're putting on a presentation about how Jake and Michael barely escaped from a monster?  And are riling the town up into a mob??  (The Squip in in disguise influencing the troupe)

The mob heads to the castle.  Jeremy uses his powers to fight back, but it's a losing battle.  Someone sets the castle on fire.

Right before Christine burst in, Michael said he found something that can break the curse!  The Squip arranges so that the mob hurts him in some way to shut him up.  So Jake's delayed by saving Michael (who never does get to say what he found), and by the time he gets to the castle things are bad.  The mob mostly dissipated, and Rich is slumped over on the roof and not moving, and also there is fire.

Jake confesses his love.  The spell is broken.  Squip runs away.

It turns out Christine wasn't always an actress.  She was a lady in waiting at Goranski castle who was determined to find the missing Prince Rich and Jeremy, and so joined a traveling group in order to search.  She confesses that the royal family probably wouldn't want Rich back.

So all the boys move in to Jake's house and the whole squad make friends with each other.  (Maybe some sort of redemption for Chloe happens?  idk.  Not really sure where to fit her in just yet.)

(and maybe prepare for the next adventure: making sure the Squip can't hurt anyone else again)


	2. Art

 

I deleted the random scenes that were here because I decided I want to turn this into a legitimate fanfic.  The missing text will reappear in the actual fic.  This chapter will now become an art repository.  (Will do so when I get back to my room and have access to my external drive)


End file.
